Kebencian atau Kasih Sayang
by Kitazawa Nami
Summary: Keserakahan, dusta, nafsu serta kekhilafan melawan sebuah kebajikan dan cinta. Menghadirkan Sasuke-Sakura-Naruto-Hinata. Re-publish plus 2 bonus Omake-Oneshot


**Hi, readers ^^ Welcome in 'KEBENCIAN atau KASIH SAYANG'**

**Summary : **Keserakahan, dusta, nafsu serta kekhilafan melawan sebuah kebajikan dan cinta. Menghadirkan Sasuke-Sakura-Naruto-Hinata. Re-publish plus 2 bonus Omake-Oneshot

**Disclaimer : **All Naruto characters by Masashi Kishimoto san

**Rate : **M (T semi M) mengandung kekerasan yang mungkin berlebih. Gore. No Lemon maybe Lemon paksaan (?).

**Author Note :** Fic pertamaku yang ber rate-M, alur maju mundur jadi tolong diperhatikan keterangan waktunya. Banyak dialog jadi mohon dipahami ... Arigatou

**Genre : **Crime and maybe Friendship

**WARNING : mengandung gore **(pada bagian OMAKE) dan **untuk para Sakura FC **peringatan mengandung Sakura **antagonis**,.. jika ragu untuk membaca silahkan klik '**BACK**'**...;; Full OOC..**

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

**Camera**

**.**

**Rolling**

**.**

**Action**

**.**

**:::::::::::::KEBENCIAN atau KASIH SAYANG:::::::::::::**

:

**Tak Boleh menyesal** jika **tidak** klik **BACK**

:

:

**Di Senior High School Konoha, Naruto dkk sudah menginjak ke kelas XII...**

Sakura seorang yang cantik, manis nan sexy. Dan bisa dibilang dia adalah seorang primadona di Senior High School Konoha. Dia memiliki banyak sekali penggemar salah satunya bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto sebenarnya merupakan anak yang baik dan ceria, ia selalu menunggu Sakura agar bisa menerima cintanya. Akan tetapi setiap kali pemuda pirang itu berusaha ia selalu ditolak.

Seperti kejadian ini, di halaman Senior High School Konoha

"Sakura-chan, ayo nanti sepulang sekolah kita jalan" Si Naruto yang tak kenal lelah itu tetap memohon pada gadis pujaannya itu.

"Nggak ah aku sibuk" Jawab Sakura cuek

"Bagaimana kalau besok mau kan?" Naruto masih saja meminta

"Nggak, eh, Naruto BODOH aku nggak mau ya jalan bareng kamu dasar kampungan" Sakura masih tak mau melirik Naruto yang dari tadi berjalan disampingya sambil memohon.

"Sakura kan cantik, mau ya?" kini Naruto telah ada di depan Sakura sambil menekuk salah satu lututnya menghadap Sakura bak Pangeran di negeri dongeng yang melamar sang putri.

"MINGGIR SANA.. NGGANGGU JALANKU SAJA" Kini Sakura telah menendang wajah Naruto tanpa basa-basi sampai pemuda pirang itu tersungkur ke tanah.

"Sakura-chan.."Naruto masih memanggilnya

"HEI BODOH SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU NGGAK MAU JALAN DENGANMU ! JADI TEMAN AJA AKU NGGAK SUDI ! DASAR KAMPUNGAN !" Kini Sakura benar – benar mempermalukan penggemarnya itu, mungkin ia memang risih dengan keberadaan Naruto yang selalu mengajaknya kencan.

Teman – teman Naruto hanya melihat insiden memalukan itu dari jauh sambil berbisik

"CUIH" Sakura meludahi penggemar setianya, Naruto.

Tiba – tiba Hinata berlari dan merentangkan kedua tangannya bermaksud melindungi Naruto yang masih tersungkur.

"Hentikan Sakura, kau ini apa-apaan sih , nggak kasihan Naruto" tegur Hinata, teman kecil Naruto yang selalu melindungi Naruto.

"HEI BODOH lihat ini, KAU MEMANG PENGECUT ya SELALU SAJA dibelakang CEWEK, PENGECUT KAU ! BODOH !" Sakura makin menjadi – jadi memarahi Naruto dan menunjuk – nunjuk Hinata.

Naruto yang dimarahi hanya diam tak bergeming.

"DAN KAU HINATA, Kau ini memang BODOH ! KAMPUNGAN ! atau gimana sih?, katanya klan HYUUGA, masa' mau berteman dengan anak kampungan ini?" Sakura kini memarahi Hinata yang masih berdiri tegap melindungi Naruto.

"Aku ingin berteman dengan siapa pun kan terserah aku, memangnya kenapa ha?" Hinata telah terpancing emosi.

PLAKK. Tamparan dari tangan kasar Sakura telah mendarat persis di pipi kiri Hinata, Hinata sampai tersungkur.

"Kau memang keterlaluan Sakura" Hinata mencoba berdiri, dan hendak membalas perbuatan Sakura padanya akan tetapi tiba – tiba tangannya digenggam erat oleh Naruto.

"Hentikan Hinata, sebaiknya kita pergi, biar Sakura menenangkan emosinya, Jaa Sakura-chan"

Naruto mengajak paksa Hinata pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang meneruskan jalannya.

'Dasar Naruto dari di Akademi, Junior High, sekarang sudah di Senior High, kelas X , XI sampai sekarang kelas XII tetap saja berpikir jernih tentang Sakura, memangnya apa sih baiknya wanita itu' umpat Hinata dalam hati sambil cemberut kesal. Naruto tetap mengandeng tangan Hinata menuju ke kelas.

.

.

**KEBENCIAN atau KASIH SAYANG**

.

.

**FLASHBACK NARUTO umur 4tahun (saat pertama kali mereka bertemu)**

Pada hari itu, Naruto tengah duduk di ayunan, ia tak memiliki teman satupun, ia hanya menangis dalam kesendirian, tiba – tiba ada seorang gadis berjubah, karena Naruto kala itu habis menangis ia tak bisa melihat jelas gadis wajah gadis itu apalagi sang gadis memakai jubah indigo dan juga berkaca mata.

"Jangan menangis" hibur gadis itu.

"Kau.. hiks hiks kau si siapa?" tanya Naruto terbata – bata.

"Itu tak penting, kalau kau sendirian aku bisa menjadi temanmu" tawar gadis itu.

"Hiks hiks benarkah?" Naruto tak percaya dengan yang dikatakan gadis itu barusan.

"Ya.. aku akan mengajarkanmu agar punya banyak teman" hibur gadis berjubah itu.

Mereka berdua pun saling berbincang, meskipun mereka tak saling kenal, apalagi si gadis tak sedikitpun membuka jubahnya, dan ia pun tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Yang terlihat dari si gadis hanya kalung. Naruto kecil mengingat sebagai petunjuk siapakah malaikat kecil itu. Kalung berkilauan, berliontin berbentuk seperti ktirtal berwarna bening mengkilap. Pada saat matahari mulai menyembunyikan sinarnya.

"Nona ! Nona ada dimana?" seseorang seperti bodyguard mencari majikannya

"Nona! Nona?" bodyguard yang lain juga ikut bingung mencari anak majikannya itu

"Rupanya anda disitu.. kami mencari anda" Dua orang seperti bodyguard terlihat sangat kelelahan mencari nona mudanya itu.

"Iya, memang kenapa?" gadis kecil berjubah itu menjawab.

"Anda tadi kesini naik apa, padahal kan perusahaan Tuan Besar sangat jauh dari sini saya sangat mengkhawatirkan anda nona, nona tidak apa – apa?" kata bodyguard itu khawatir.

"Nona pasti kelelahan, ayo pulang" ajak bodyguardnya itu.

Ceritanya gadis berjubah itu diajak Ayahnya ke kantor karena kakak iparnya sedang keluar kota, jadinya ia bosan sendirian di rumah. Di kantorpun juga membosankan, ia sengaja menggunakan jubah itu untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya kerena mungkin jika ia tidak berjubah bisa saja ia ketahuan kalau kabur dari kantor Ayahnya.

"Baiklah, jaa" kata gadis itu melambaikan tangan pada naruto.

"Jaa, eh nama kamu siapa?" tanya Naruto tetapi gadis itu telah menjauh

".." tak terjawab karena gadis itu telah jauh dari Naruto, begitupun suara Naruto tak terlalu terdengar.

.

.

.** KEBENCIAN atau KASIH SAYANG**

.

.

**Beberapa jam setelah pertemuan pertama dengan Naruto**

Saat di perjalanan, gadis itu telah membuka jubahnya, rambutnya pendek berwarana biru dan matanya indah berwarna lavender, karena gadis itu belum makan malam sehingga ayahnya mengajak makan malam di retaurant yang sederhana, letaknya disebelah toko mainan dan toko restaurant itu sederhana, akan tetapi makananya lezat, saat melewati toko accesories, gadis itu melihat seorang gadis berambut merah marun bermata hijau jamrud sedang menangis ingin dibelikan kalung di toko accesories.

"Kaa-san,, hiks hiks belikan itu hiks hiks Sakura ingin kalung itu!" rengek anak itu

"Besok saja ya ? Kaa-san kan tidak punya uang, besok kita kesini lagi" ibunya menjanjikan membelikannya besok, karena ia tahu uangnya tak cukup untuk membelinya. Beli sih bisa, tapi pulangnya naik apa.

"Nggak mau ! pokoknya sekarang HIKs Huuuu huuuuu huuuuu" tangis gadis itu makin menjadi – jadi yang membuat ibunya itu semakin bingung dan panik.

"Sakura, hentikan jangan nakal" tegur ibu itu.

Anaknya yang diajak bicara terus aja menangis sampai, seorang gadis kecil yang tak lain adalah gadis berjubah tadi, berlari menghampirinya.

"Hinata kau mau kemana?" Ayahnya yang hendak masuk ke restaurant terkejut, tiba – tiba anak perempuanya itu berlari dan melepas genggaman tangan Ayahnya.

"Hi, ini kau bisa memiliki kalungku" Hinata menyerahkan kalungnya.

"Hinata-chan, jangan ! itu kan hadiah terakhir dari ibumu" Ayah Hinata melarangnya.

"Tak apa Ayah, lagipula kasihan tante ini kan, kalau anaknya menangis terus" Hinata mengkhawatirkan ibu itu.

"Maaf nona, tak usah anak saya memang nakal" ibu Sakura mencoba menolak

"Mana ? Sini !" Sakura gadis itu langsung saja menyambar kalung indah dari berlian yang berbentuk kristal itu.

"Sakura jangan egois" ibunya membentak anaknya.

"Tak apa-apa, tante" Hinata dengan ikhlas memberikannya.

"Makasih ya nona, maafkan kelancangan anak saya, tetapi kami tak bisa membalas budi nona yang baik ini" Ibu Sakura tak enak hati menerima kalung itu.

"Yang penting kalian senang" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum, manis.

"Hinata, dengarkan Ayah bagaimana kalau Kaa-san marah hadiah terakhirnya kau berikan" Ayah Hinata kembali mengingatkan.

"Tak apa Ayah, Kaa-san di surga juga pasti senang kalau Hinata juga senang, Hinata juga tak apa ko' yang terpenting semuanya senang." jawab Hinata sambil memandang langit yang sudah mulai gelap, lampu – lampu jalan dan pertokoan pun juga telah dinyalakan.

"Sekali lagi saya berterima kasih nona" kata ibu itu membungkuk ke Hinata.

"Semoga, Ibu anda tenang di surga, dan anda selalu mendapat kebaikan, meskipun anda masih kecil anda seperti bidadari nona" puji ibu itu sambil membungkuk, dan mendengar percakapan anak-dan ayahnya itu.

"Tidak ko aku hanya manusia biasa" Hinata malu sampai dipuji seperti itu.

"Sakura cepat sana ! berterimakasih dengan nona ini" Ibu Sakura menegur anaknya, yang tidak tahu berterima kasih.

Sakura tak merespon ia masih melihat kalung kristal yang kini dipakainya itu, lebih indah dari kalung yang ia inginkan di toko accesories.

"Maaf panggil saja saya Hinata, nama saya Hyuuga Hinata" kata Hinata sambil membungkuk.

"Maaf, anak saya memang nakal, Hyuuga-san terimakasih" Ibu Sakura meminta maaf atas ketidak sopanan anaknya itu.

"Sakura cepat berterimakasih ! Sakura!" Ibu Sakura benar – benar tak tahan atas kelakuan anaknya.

"Makasih" kata Sakura tak memperhatikan gadis Hyuuga itu sedikitpun, ia hanya melihat kalungnya.

.

.

**KEBENCIAN atau KASIH SAYANG**

.

.

**Dua hari semenjak bertemu gadis misterius,**

Naruto mencoba cara mencari teman, seperti yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu. Ketika ada banyak anak laki – laki sedang bermain bola di lapangan konoha dekat taman konoha.

"Hai, apa aku boleh menjadi teman kalian?" dengan malu Naruto mendekati anak laki – laki yang sedang berkumpul bermain di taman.

"Hei, kau yang suka menagis itu ya?" Deidara menyambutnya dengan sinis.

"Tak salah dengar aku ha?" tanya ketua mereka

"Ti .. tidak ko.. aku aku hanya ingin menjadi teman ka kalian saja.. kalau ... kalau.." Naruto agak takut melihatnya.

"Hi ! aku mau ko jadi temanmu kenalkan aku Kiba Inuzuka" Kiba menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang diikuti anjingnya, Akamaru.

"Guk.. Guk!" Akamaru ikut senang akan kedatangan Naruto, ia langsung berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto menjawab sambil tersenyum, senang.

"Hei Kiba, bocah anjing ! Kau ini apa -a apan sih ? kau penghianat ! masa' berteman dengan anak ini?" Sasuke tak terima ada temannya yang mendekati Naruto apalagi mau berteman dengannya.

"Hei Sasuke jangan begitu, ia kan hanya ingin menjadi teman kita" Sikhamaru membela Kiba dan ada di pihak Naruto.

"Ia aku juga mau berteman dengannya, hi Naruto, aku Lee" Lee dengan senyum dan jempol khas gaya Lee menyambut Naruto.

"Hi Lee" Naruto tersenyum.

"aku Sikhamaru" Sikhamaru memperkenalkan diri, lalu diikuti teman – temanya.

"aku Chouji"

"Aku Shino"

Teman Sasuke makin banyak yang ingin berteman dengan Naruto

"Hei kalian semua kenapa jadi pengkhianat?" Suigetsu tak terima dengan sikap teman - temannya

"Aku sudah tak tahan ! Sasuke selalu menyuruh – nyuruh kami dan kau Sasuke, kau jahat ! aku sudah muak denganmu !" bentak Kiba.

"Oh jadi begitu ya,, mentang – mentang ada teman baru kalian langsung berubah ninggalin geng kita ya?" Sasuke kesal.

"Kalau gara – gara aku, aku main sendiri juga tak apa ko" kata Naruto hendak pergi karena ia tak ingin mereka bertengkar hanya karena dirinya.

"Hei tak apa Naruto, orang kaya' Sasuke ko dipikirin" Lee segera menyusul dan menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Ia" Naruto tersenyum, ternyata bukan salahnya.

"Ayo kita main di tempat lain saja" ajak Shikamaru.

"Hei Deidara, Suigetsu kalian tak ikut?" Chouji menawari Deidara dan Suigetsu yang masih duduk di dekat Sasuke, tak beranjak sedikitpun.

"Tidak kami tetap akan setia dengan Sasuke" jawab Deidara sambil menoleh ke Suigetsu, Suigetsu hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda ia setuju dengan Deidara.

...

Setelah Naruto pulang dari taman Konoha ia melihat gadis berambut merah marun memakai kalung itu, gadis itu sedang berdiri dibawah pohon Sakura memandangi kalungnya.

"Hi, kamu yang kemarin kan makasih ya, berkat bantuanmu aku sekarang punya banyak teman" kata Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Bantuan apa maksudmu?" tanya gadis itu sinis.

"Masa' kau lupa?, oh iya ! kita belum kenalan aku Naruto Uzumaki, kamu siapa?" Naruto mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Sakura Haruno, belum kenal katamu ? udah aku bantu apa sih maksudmu tadi ha?" Sakura bingung dengan maksud 'bantu' yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Kau beda sekali dengan kemarin, kau sakit ya?" tanya Naruto penasaran atas tingkah yang sangat berbeda dari gadis yang dijumpainya kemarin, Naruto sambil memegangi dahi gadis itu.

"Tidak !, minggir sana menghalangi jalanku saja" bentak gadis itu lalu mendorongnya hingga jatuh. Sakura segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tersungkur.

'Sakura ya nama yang manis dia juga cantik' batin Naruto terpesona

.

.

**KEBENCIAN atau KASIH SAYANG**

.

.

**Tahun telah berganti, saat awal di Konoha Academy**

"Hi, minna-san! Selamat datang di Konoha Academy! Hajimemashite watashi wa Iruka Umino, panggil saja saya Umino sensei!" sapa pak guru itu pada murid – murid barunya.

"Bolehkah aku memanggil anda Iruka-sensei saja?" tanya Kiba agak canggung kalau memanggil nama marga gurunya.

"Boleh saja!" Iruka menjawab dengan senyum khasnya.

"Hi, Iruka sensei!" sapa semua murid serempak.

'Ternyata mereka ramah – ramah' batin Iruka senang. Lalu ia lihat satu per satu murid barunya, da terlihatlah dua murid sedang tertidur di bangku depan paling pojok.

"NARUTO !, kau jangan tidur disini!" Iruka memanggil anak berambut pirang itu, suaranya sangat keras sehingga membuat anak yang satunya lagi ikut terbangun.

"He a apa, lho ko' Ayah ada disini?" tanya Naruto

"Dasar anak nakal, bukannya aku memang guru disini" Iruka jengkel, ternyata anaknya sendiri tak tahu dimana ayahnya bekerja.

"Iruka-sensei ayah Naruto ya?" tanya Shikamaru yang juga baru saja bangun tidur.

"Begitulah" jawab Iruka singkat.

"Karena masih pertama bertemu, maka kali ini belum pelajaran, acaranya perkenalan" Iruka tersenyum mengumumkan.

"Kau kan sudah tahu siapa aku!" Naruto menjawab cuek.

"Dasar, kau tak mau berkenalan dengan teman baru?" Iruka bertanya agak jengkel pada anaknya itu.

"Aku mau" jawab murid itu serempak.

"Baiklah" Naruto pasrah lalu memperkenalkan diri kedepan.

Semuanya bergantian kedepan...

Saat Sakura memperkenalkan diri, Naruto sangat senang bisa satu kelas dengannya.

"Hi, kau yang kemarin kan.. aku sangat senang bisa satu kelas denganmu!" Naruto berdiri di dekat bangkunya sambil mengajak Sakura bersalaman saat Sakura melewatinya.

Yang ada.. Sakura mengacuhkannya dan pergi begitu saja, tetapi tangan itu digenggam sesorang "Hi, Aku Hyuuga Hinata salam kenal!" sambutnya ramah.

"Hi juga!" Naruto menyambut gadis manis itu dengan senyuman khasnya.

Giliran Hinata memang setelah Sakura, jadi waktu itu Hinata juga kebetulan lewat.

Saat Sasuke memperkenalkan diri di depan, Sakura berteriak histeris.

"KYAAAAA Sasuke – kun Tampan sekaliiii!"

Sasuke yang dipanggil acuh saja, seolah tak terjadi sesuatu. Iruka yang melihat tingkah lucu murid – muridnya itu hanya tersenyum. Satu per satu telah selesai memperkenalkan diri.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**.**

**.**

**KEBENCIAN atau KASIH SAYANG**

.

.

**Kembali ke Senior High School Konoha...**

Di ruang kelas Naruto dan Hinata berpapasan dengan Kiba.

"Hinata, kau tak apa?" kata Kiba khawatir melihat pipi Hinata memerah akibat tamparan keras Sakura.

"Tak apa Kiba" Hinata menggeleng.

"Hei Naruto kau ini harusnya kan malu ! masa selama bertahun – tahun kau tetap saja mau dipermalukan Sakura seperti itu, dan selalu saja Hinata terlibat , kasihan Hinata kan" Kiba ternyata juga melihat kejadian tadi sekilas, ia sangat peduli dengan Naruto sehingga untuk kebanyak kalinya kali ini Kiba mengingatkan sahabatnya itu.

"Kiba, ini urusanku, jadi bukan masalahku dong, Hinata saja yang ikut – ikutan" Naruto merasa tak salah mencoba mengelak dari tuduhan Kiba.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti ini Naruto ha, seperti Sasuke saja kau sekarang !" Kiba semakin kesal dengan telah men-deathglare Naruto, begitupun sebaliknya, bahkan mereka sudah bersiap menyerang.

"Hentikan Kiba" Hinata mencoba menghentikan kedua sahabatnya itu, yang terlihat seperti akan berkelahi.

"Hinata, tapi kan" Kiba tak enak jika menyakiti hati Hinata, akan tetapi Naruto memang keterlaluan.

"Sudahlah aku tak apa" Hinata meyakinkan hati Kiba, ia tahu orang yang ia anggap kakaknya sendiri itu sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Lagi pula kenapa Hinata? kau, dari di Academy kau selalu peduli padaku ? padahal Sakura saja tak pernah?" Naruto penasaran apa dasar Hinata selalu membantunya kala Naruto terluka ataupun disakiti.

"Itu karena..." Hinata agak ragu mengatakannya.

"Katakan saja Hinata, daripada kau menyesal" Kata Kiba sambil berjalan menjauh memberi sahabatnya itu kesempatan

"Gomen Naruto-kun, Aishiteru mo" Hinata yang takut ditolak langsung lari. Sedangkan Naruto tak mengejarnya ia masih sedikit shock.

.

.

**KEBENCIAN atau KASIH SAYANG**

.

.

**Di kediaman Iruka Umino**

"Tadaima" teriak Iruka lantang.

Tetapi tak ada jawaban dari anaknya itu, Naruto.

"Dimana kau Naruto?" Iruka mencari Naruto.

Sedang yang dicari melihat televisi tetapi matanya seperti melihat tatapan kosong.

'Hinata, apa benar? Kau kau mencintaiku? Bagaimana mungkin gadis cantik, manis, pintar, kaya , baik hati, dermawan, kau seperti bidadari Hinata-chan, kau manis ... tetapi aku ... aku hanya orang bodoh yang terlibat cinta buta. Kalau kupikir, kau memang pahlawanku, kau selalu ada disampingku saat Sakura ataupun Sasuke menjahiliku. Tak mungkin kau,.. Tetapi kau lebih mirip dengan gadis berjubah itu daripada ... Sakura dengan gadis berjubah itu. Apa mungkin... kau gadis itu?' batin Naruto masih bertanya – tanya. Ia tak menyadari kalau pipinya sedang memerah.

"DOOR" Iruka mengejutkan anaknya yang sedang melamun itu.

"huwaa huwaaaa AMPUUUN" Naruto agak latah.

"Hayoo, memikirkan siapa ? Sampai merah begitu hehehe" goda Iruka.

"Tidak ko tidak, Otou-san sok tahu!" Naruto makin saja memerah wajahnya.

"He, benarkan.. memang sejak di akademi kau selalu begitu, dengarkan kata hatimu Naruto jangan terpancing emosi! Dan jangan ragu untuk mengakui" Iruka sambil senyum – senyum tetap menggoda Naruto.

"Apa maksudnya?" Naruto tak mengerti maksud sang ayah, ternyata Naruto memang telmi *dirasenggan*

"Kau memang tak pintar cinta ya, bukannya waktu Prom Night di kelulusan Junior High School Konoha kau pergi bersama Hinata, bahkan Ayah juga masih ingat betul..." Iruka mencoba mengingatkan pada anaknya.

"Apa?" Naruto masih bingung dan mencoba mengingat, tanpa ia sadari pipinya sekarang lebih memerah.

"Kau selalu tersenyum – senyum seperti terbang di awan, lalu pada saat tidurpun.. Ayah juga tau kau selalu menggumamkan nama gadis itu Hinata-chan... Hinata-chan, kau bangunnya juga langsung mimpi basah, dasar bodoh!" kata Iruka mengingatkan sambil berlalu dengan sedikit menyeringai kecil.

Sedangkan Naruto baru sadar sebenarnya.

'Benar kata Ayah mungkin memang,.. aku ingat pada saat prom night Hinata sangat cantik lalu kami berdansa bersama .. sepulangnya.. aku aku langsung tidur tetapi waktu tidur aku bermimpi .. aku.. aku.. memikirkan aku dan Hinata... ... itu itu..' Naruto langsung semakin memerah bagaikan apel merah memikirkanya.

"Baiklah besok aku akan membicarakannya hehehe" Semangat Naruto langsung bangkit."Oh, aku lupa apa Sakura sudah mengerjakan tugas kelompok ya, di mengerjakan bagian 5.. ah aku tanya besok saja"

.

.

**KEBENCIAN atau KASIH SAYANG**

.

.

**Matahari mulai menyinarkan cahayanya..**

**Suasana Konoha sangat menyenangkan...**

**Saat cinta akan berkata memangnya perlu ada batu besar (?)**

**Keesokan harinya di sekolah, tepatnya di kelas Naruto, sebelum jam masuk dibunyikan...**

"Hi, Sakura, apa kau.." Naruto yang ingin bertanya, sudah dipotong oleh Sakura.

"Aku tak bisa BERKENCAN denganmu BODOH, minggir kau" kata Sakura GR sambil mendorong Naruto.

"Eh.. bukan itu nenek sihir" Naruto agak kesal karena sebenarnya ia sudah bosan mengejar Sakura, ia sudah mencapai titik batas kesabarannya.

"Kau sekarang berani ya denganku? Dasar bodoh kau.." Sakura semakin memaki – maki Naruto.

"Aku memang bodoh, tapi lihat saja semua raportmu, aku selalu peringkat 3 sedangkan kau lihat berapa kalau tidak nomor dua dari belakang kau nomor satu, pintar apanya sekarang ha.. ngaca siapa yang bodoh" kali ini Naruto benar – benar marah pada Sakura.

"Naruto, sudahlah" Hinata menghentikan Naruto yang semakin memaki Sakura.

"Hinata, tapi kan..Oh ya satu lagi kau sudah mengerjakan bagianmu belum tugas Fisika?" kata Naruto menghentikan ceramahnya pada Sakura.

"Tugas apa memangnya?" Sakura bertanya – tanya, ia memang tak mengerti maksud Naruto.

"Ck bodoh untung saja sudah kukerjakan,. Awas nanti ya kau akan kukeluarkan dari kelompok sudah 5 kali kau tak mau bekerja" suatu ancaman telah keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto memangnya kau lupa bukannya kau kemarin mengajakku kencan bagaimana kalau aku tak dikeluarkan tetapi kita kencan Sabtu depan bagaimana?" Sakura memang takut jika dikeluarkan dari kelompok, ia sudah tak mau repot – repot lagi cari kelompok, ia mencoba mengakali Naruto.

Hinata yang tak ingin mengganggu diskusi Naruto dan Sakura mencoba berjalan menjauh, tetapi sebuah tangan menggenggamnya.

"Maaf ya sudah bertahun – tahun kau membodohiku dengan mulut bodohmu itu, bahkan kau juga tak pernah menempati janjimu.. aku sudah punya acara. Aku akan kencan dengan Hinata-chan" kata Naruto yang masih menggenggam tangan Hinata.

'Naruto.. bilang apa tadi..' batin Hinata tak percaya.

"Hei Naruto.. Naruto" Sakura memanggilnya tetapi yang dipanggil sudah lelah dan tak menghiraukannya lagi.

Naruto masih menggenggam tangan Hinata dan mengejaknya ke taman Senior High School Konoha.

"Naruto, kau mengajakku kemana?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Sudahlah kau nanti juga tahu" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Sesampainya di taman, Naruto mengajak hinata ke bawah pohon mapel sebelah barat taman Senior High School Konoha

"Hinata-chan, maafkan aku.. aku aku minta maaf" kini Naruto menghadap ke Hinata dan menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata.

"Maaf untuk a apa .. N. Naruto kun?" tanya Hinata malu – malu, sambil menunduk ke bawah menyembunyikan semburat merah dibawahnya.

"Aku... aku selalu menghiraukanmu.. padahal padahal kau sealu membantuku saat terjatuh dan bahkan kau.. sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu pentingmu hanya untuk mendengarkan curhatku tentang Sakura" jawab Naruto dengan pelan dan jelas.

"I itu tak usah dipikirkan" jawab Hinata yang kini menatap Naruto.

"Bu bukan i iu saja H.. Hinata Chan" Naruto agak terbata – bata mengatakannya.

".." Hinata tahu Naruto belum selesai mengatakannya, ia hanya menunggu dan cukup diam.

"Aishiteru yo Hinata Chan" kata Naruto pada Hinata dihadapannya itu penuh cinta.

"Naruto-kun, Aishiteru yo" Hinata menjawabnya penuh arti. 'Kami-sama, terima kasih Kau telah menyadarkan Naruto akan cintaku' batin Hinata.

'Syukurlah Hinata-chan masih mencintaiku' batin Naruto "Hinata-chan" panggil Naruto pada kekasihnya itu, pelan penuh kasih tangan kanan Naruto menuju dagu Hinata agar ia dapat melihat jelas wajah cantik Hinata.. kemudian tangan kirinya ke pinggang Hinata perlahan ia sedikit demi sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya.. Hinata yang kaget luar biasa.. hanya bediri, tangannya perlahan membalas pelukan Naruto.. lalu tinggal 2 cm saja bibir mereka tiba -tiba

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Bel masuk menyadarkan mereka, mereka merasa malu dengan apa yang barusaja akan lakukan.. lalu perlahan mundur .. keduanya menunduk malu

"Hinata-chan ayo ke kelas sudah bel" ajak Naruto canggung

"i Iya.." jawab Hinata tak kalah groginya dengan Naruto. Tiba – tiba Hinata merasa ada sesuatu telah mendarat di pipi kanannya.

CUP

Secepat ungkin Naruto mencium pipi kanan hinata, yang menyebabkan gadis itu tertegun kedua kalinya. Sedang Naruto sudah berlari menjauh.

"Ayo balapan siapa yang sampai ke kelas terakhir mentraktir ke kantin nanti istirahat" ajak Naruto sambil memamerkan senyuman lebarnya, bersemangat.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata mengejar kekasihnya itu menuju ke kelas.

.

.

KEBENCIAN atau KASIH SAYANG

.

.

**Lima tahun telah berlalu**

**Sudah genap lima tahun lebih**

**Sang Saphire telah melabuhkan cinta terakhirnya hanya untuk Lavender seorang**

**Akan tetapi cinta masih ingin menguji mereka**

"Hinata-chan maaf ya aku masih ada banyak kerjaan di sini,, kau tak papakan pulang lah naik taxi saja" suara bunyi telepon terdengar di handphone yang dipegang wanita berseragam guru.

"Ehm, iya tak apa Naruto-kun Ganbatte-kudasai, Jaa" jawab Hinata agak kecewa, tetapi hal ini sudah bukan pertama kalinya.

"Jaa, Aishiteru Hinata-hime" suara disana menjawab penuh khawatir.

Setelah lelah bekerja, dan sang kekasih masih bekerja, sehingga membuat gadis itu perlahan menuju gerbang Academy Konoha. Ya memang benar Hinata sekarang menjadi guru di akademi itu. Akan tetapi Iruka telah dua tahun pensiun dari sana. Dan sejak Hinata telah lulus dari Senior high School Konoha ia lebih memilih hidup mandiri, ia juga senang dengan anak kecil sehingga ia masih belum ingin memimpin Hyuuga Corp, selain itu Ayahnya juga masih bisa. Sedangkan Naruto ia bekerja di Konoha Post, ia menjadi tukang Pos. Meski Hinata orang kaya tetapi ia masih mau menjadi kekasih Naruto yang hanya seorang tukang Pos. Hinata tinggal di apartemennya sendiri letaknya 2km dari Konoha Academy, ia memilih begitu karena jika ditempuh dari rumahnya menempuh 4km, selain itu ya taulah Hinata ingin mandiri.

Setelah lama menunggu akhirnya taxi lewat. Diperjalanan terlihat sepi karena hari mendung dan sudah kelihatan sepertinya memang akan hujan lebat. Gemuruh pun saling bersautan. Di terowongan Konoha tiba – tiba ada segerombolan bandit.

"HARTA ATAU NYAWA!" Teriak mereka sambil menodong supir taxinya.

Karena hinata sangat takut apalagi mereka membawa senjata tajam seperti pistol, kunai, pedang, pisau lipat, dll. Hinata beserta supirnya pun pasrah.

"Tolong, tolong" Meskipun berteriak sampai membawa speaker pun tak terdengar jalannya sangat sepi dan terowongan itu agak jauh dari penduduk.

:

:

**KEBENCIAN atau KASIH SAYANG**:  
>:<p>

**Di kantor Pos Konoha.**

"Hei Naruto, ini kubawakan kau kopi!" kata seseorang berseragam tukang pos.

"Terimakasih Sai" jawab Naruto pada orang itu, Sai.

Ketika Naruto hendak mengambil cangkir kopi itu, tiba – tiba cangkirnya mengelucup dan

PRANG

"Auuuch" Pecahan cangkir yang jatuh itu ada yang menancap di kaki Naruto.

"Naruto, kau tak apa? Aayo ke ruang kesehatan!" Sai khawatir pada sahabat sesama tukang posnya itu.

"Baiklah" 'Kalau begini makin lama saja rasanya, mana masih banyak lagi berkas yang belum dicap, pertanda buruk, rasanya hatiku tidak enak, Hinata-chan' Naruto pasrah sambil berjalan sempoyongan

...

KRIING KRIIING KRING

"Moshi -moshi, dengan Kantor pos Kohona Akimichi Chouji siap melayani" jawab Chouji mengangkat telepon yang berdering.

"Tolong apa ada Naruto Uzumaki" di telepon terdengar jawaban.

"Baiklah segera, saya akan panggil. Mohon tunggu sebentar" jawab Chouji dan langsung memanggil Naruto.

...

"Naruto ada telepon untukmu" Chouji menuju Naruto yang masih duduk di ruang kesehatan.

...

"Moshi -moshi Naruto Uzumaki disini" jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat gagang telepon.

"Moshi, Ini dengan Rumah Sakit Konoha Hinata sedang kecelakaan" suara dari telepon terdengar jelas yang langsung membuat Naruto shock seketika.

...

Naruto langsung pucat pasi seketika setelah mendengar telepon itu, sahabatnya sesama tukang pos mengijinkannya, untuk pulang lebih awal karena mereka juga tahu ini sangat penting.

...

:

**KEBENCIAN atau KASIH SAYANG**

:

:  
>:<p>

**Koridor demi koridor Rumah Sakit Konoha Naruto lalui, lalu Kreek**

"Hinata-chan, kau kau terluka parah sekali.. aku.. aku minta maaf" kata Naruto khawatir pada kekasihnya itu, sambil berjalan sempoyongan menuju tempat Hinata terbaring lemah.

"Naruto-kun tak apa ini hanya luka kecil, kenapa harus minta maaf kau kan tak salah, kakimu kenapa?" Hinata juga terkejut, mengapa Naruto berjalan agak sempoyongan.

"Aku tak apa, jangan khawatir seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri Hinata-chan..bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu, lihat perban dikepala tangan dan kakimu, kau ini seharusnya kau memarahiku karena aku tak menjemputmu Hinata-chan" jawab Naruto panjang lebar sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata yang sedang diinfus.

"..." Hinata hanya diam, tak ingin Naruto semakin khawatir jika ia mengatakannya.

"Hinata-chan kenapa bisa begini?" Naruto menanyakan lagi

"Hinata dirampok saat taxi melewati terowongan Konoha" jelas Neji kakak sepupu Hinata, yang masuk beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Neji-nii" Hinata hendak melarang kakak sepupunya itu menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarya pada Naruto.

"Tak apa Hinata, lagipula dia juga perlu tahu" jawab Neji dengan tenang, kemudian duduk di kursi samping pintu.

"Maafkan aku" Naruto menunduk, meratapi kesalahannya.

"Bukan salahmu Naruto ini takdir" jawab Hyuuga Hyasi, ayah Hinatayang juga ikut masuk ke kamar Hinata.

:  
>:<p>

**KEBENCIAN atau KASIH SAYANG**

:  
>:<p>

**Sudah tiga hari Hinata dirawat disana, kali ini Naruto sedang menemaninya keliling rumah sakit karena Hinata agak bosan di kamar pasien terus.**

Ketika melewati salah satu koridor...

"TAK MUNGKIN DOKTER TOLONG SELAMATKAN SUAMI SAYA HIKS HIKS HIKS"

"TAK MUNGKIN INI TAK BOLEH TERJADI" seorang ibu berambut merah hati menangis sejadi-jadinya disana.

"Maaf Nyonya Namikaze, akan tetapi Tuan Minato banyak kehilangan darah" seorang dokter menjelaskan.

"TAK BISA, ANDAI SAJA DARAHKU SAMA DENGANNYA HIKHIK" ibu itu semakin menangis sejadi – jadinya di samping ruangan suaminya dirawat.

...

"Naruto-kun ayo kesana" Hinata mengajak Naruto menghampiri ibu yang menangis tadi, ia bermaksud ingin membantu.

"Hinata-chan, baiklah" Naruto mengangguk dan mendorong kursi roda Hinata menuju kesana.

...

"Permisi, dokter bisa mengambil darah saya, tolong selamatkan suami Nyonya Namikaze" Hinata angkat bicara, karena ia tak tega melihat seseorang sedih.

"Hinata-chan kau kan masih belum sembuh" Naruto selalu khawatir pada sikap Hinata yang seperti ini, karena seharusnya di saat seperti ini Hinata mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak apa – apa Naruto-kun" Hinata tersenyum tulus pada kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Maaf Nona, tetapi teman anda benar" Dokter ikut mencegah, dilihatnya Hinata yang masih terlihat pucat sehingga jika Hinata mendonorkan darahnya bisa – bisa Hinata sendiri yang celaka.

"Kalau darahku bagaimana apa bisa? Tolonglah dokter" Naruto akhirnya mengerti jika ia mencegah Hinata, seharusnya dia sendirilah yang mengajukan hasilnya pun nanti juga mirip, toh nanti darah Hinata juga belum tentu cocok.

"Baiklah mari kita tes DNA dulu" kata Dokter sembari menunjukkan ruang tes.

"Nyonya yang sabar Tuan Namikaze pasti sembuh tenang saja darah Naruto pasti cocok" Hint menyemangati, Kushina.

"Terimakasih, Nona" Kushina hendak tersenyum meski bukan saatnya.

...

"Darah bisa ditransfer, kecocokan mereka 99.9% positif" Dokter mengumumkan dengan gembira pada ketiga orang yang menungguk khawatir.

"Apa, apa mungkin Naruto,.. apa namamu apa U u.. hiks hiks!" Kushina mendekati sosok Naruto yang hampir mirip suaminya yang masih koma, hidup diantara kematian.

"oh maaf saya belum memperkenalkannya, saya Hyuuga Hinata dan dia kekasih saya Uzumaki Naruto" Hinata yang duduk di kursi roda berada di sampin Naruto memperkenalkan.

"Naruto.. anakku.." Kushina langsung memeluk sosok anak muda dihadapannya itu.

"... a.. ap..pa?" Naruto masih shock terhadap apa yang ia dapati saat ini.

"Iya ini ibumu nak, aku ibu kandungmu dan hiks . .. hiks Termakasih Kami-sama kau telah mempertemukan kami" Kushina makin mempererat pelukannya.

"Kaa- Kaa-san" dengan terbata – bata naruto mencoba memanggil wanita dipelukannya itu sambil membalas pelukan.

"Iya aku Kaa-san, terimakasih telah menyelamatkan Otou-sanmu nak" mereka semua menangis terharu, kecuali dokternya.

Sejak pertemuan tak terduga sekaligus mengejutkan itu, kehidupan Naruto berubah. Teryata dulu Naruto pernah diculik seseorang, lalu dibuang oleh orang itu karena orang itu memiliki dendam dengan keluarga Namikaze. Dan kala itu Naruto dipakaikan kalung bertuliskan Uzumaki Naruto, nama itu diambil dari marga ibunya. Dan Iruka terpaksa menjual kalung itu manakala pada umur 2 tahun Naruto pernah sakit parah bahkan hampir meninggal dunia. Dan kalung itulah satu – satunya yang bisa menyelamatkan bocah pirang itu.

Namun itu tak penting lagi sekarang. Naruto telah menjadi Presiden Direktur Namikaze Corp karena Ayahnya sudah tak terlalu kuat disebabkan kecelakaan fatal itu. Sedangkan Hinata juga menjadi Presiden Direktus Hyuuga Corp, awalnya ia menolak akan tetapi karena ia pernah mengalami hal buruk saat jauh dari keluarganya Ayahnya melarang Hinata, sebagai gantinya Hinata di hari – hari tertentu bisa berkunjung ke sekolah itu yang tentu saja tak boleh sendirian.

:

IT'S WILL BE CHANGE

:  
>:<p>

**Dua bulan telah berlalusejak hari yang mengubah segalanya itu...**

Seorang gadis berambut merah marun sedang malas – malasan di depan televisinya dan ia menggonta – ganti acara televisi itu..

"Pemirsa Hari ini Keluarga Namikaze Corp beserta Keluarga Hyuuga Corp sedang melangsungkan pernikahan putra – putri mereka" Berita itulah yang kini membuatnya penasaran.

'Oh jadi hanya sampai disini ya kau Hinata kampungan, mampu melampaui kisah cinta bodoh bersama si Bodoh idiot itu, ternyata kau juga tak mampu bertahan ya sehingga kau sekarang menikah dengan orang lain siapa orang itu Hinata bodoh ha?' batin Sakura.

Memang saat itu televisi hanya memperlihatkan seorang penyiarnya saja dan hanya lambang kedua perusahaan itu, tepatnya pengantinya belum muncul di layar televisi. Jadi, Sakura belum mengetahui bahwa...

"Putra tunggal dari Keluarga Namikaze Corp telah berdiri di depan pendeta dengan tegap menunggu pengantin wanita datang"

"TENG TENG TENG TENG" Seperti saat mereka saling mengerti untuk pertama kalinya mereka saling jatuh hati (Di bagian waktu bel masuk sekolah Naruto dan Hinata hendak beciuman)

...

Hinata terlihat sangat anggun memakai kimono berwarna lavendernya memasuki tempat suci mengikrarkan janji setia bersama orang yang paling ia cintai Uzumaki Naruto. Dan Naruto memakai kimono berwarana biru laut telah menunggu disana didepan pendeta. Lonceng Gereja pun berbunyi dan Ikrarpun telah dilaksanakan. Hinata dan naruto saling menggemgan tangan mereka, merautkan jemari mereka dan tersenyum penuh arti pada para undangan beserta pers yang hadir

...

'Tampan juga suami Hinata, tetapi sepertinya aku pernah lihat?' Sakura di ruang televisi di apartemen reyotnya berpikir dan tetap tak bergeming dari kursinya menyaksikan sahabat err maksudnya musuhnya menikah.

"Pemirsa bersatulah kedua keluarga itu, semoga Tuan Uzumaki Naruto dan nona Hyuuga Hinata bisa mengarungi kehidupan dunia ini dan bahagia selamanya. Sekian dari Konoha-News Jaa"

"Konoha Chocolatos maniesnyaaaaaaa" berita itu kini telah diganti iklan dengan bintang tenar Ino Yamanaka.

'Ck s babi itu ternyata tenar juga sekarang.. awas saja!' Sakura menatap layar kaca televisi itu sinis.

'Tapi sepertinya tadi Hinata bersama.. kalau tidaka salah...' Sakura yang penasarann langsung mengganti channel televisinya.

"Pembunuhan menewaskan penerus klan Sab"

"raknya kekerasan dalam Rum"

"Baju diskon 50% di Kono"

Tit Tit Tit remot itu diganta ganti terus

"pernikahan mereka semoga abadi pemirsa, mari kita dengarkan sambutan undangan"

"Semoga pernikahan mereka langgeng" ucap Ino yamanaka yang telang menjadi model iklan top itu kabarburung ia juga akan merilis film pertamanya.

"terimakasih nona Yamanaka ngomong – ngomong anda berdua juga kelihatan makin akrab saja kapan anda juga menikah?" goda presenternya itu

Mereka hanya tersenyum.."Kita mungkin beberapa bulan lagi, karena Syuuting kami berdua akhir – akhir ini padat sekali"

"Benar aku syuting kejar tayang" tambah Sai kekasih Ino itu (semenjak Sai mengenal Ino, Ino menegnalkannya pada dunia entertainer dan mereka akhirnya bersama dan mengarungi dunia hiburan itu)

"Terimakasih atas waktuya, mari kita dengarkan langsung dari sambutan sepupu Nona Hyuuga Hinata pemirsa" kata presenter menuju ke arah Neji yang tengah bersama dengan Tenten.

'Ck benar ternyata si bodoh itu makin saja beruntung.. andai saja AHHH' batin Sakura makin menggerutu.

"Hei Sakura-chan temani hik aku hik yuk hik" kata Sasuke menuju isrinya itu.

"kau mabuk lagi ya dasar" Sakura memarahinya.

"Hik tidak hik kok hik hik"

"Ck gara – gara perusahaanmu bangrut sekarang kita jadi miskin.. Bodoh kau!"

"Sudahlah ayo sayaaaaang"

"NGGAK GUA CAPEK TAHU. LOE ITU GAG MALAH PERGI CARI KERJA MALAH KAYA GINI"

"Oh JADI BEGITU HIK HIK SINI KAU BIAR IKUT KUBUNUH SAJA"

"JADI KAU INGIN EMBUNUHKU LIHAT SAJA SIAPA YANG MATI"

:

:  
><strong>KEBENCIAN atau KASIH SAYANG<strong>

:

**Di kediaman Namikaze muda**

"huft cape' nya" kata Hinata bersandar di kursi sambil memencet televisi.

"Ini Hinata-chan teh untukmu" Naruto sambil memberikan secangkir teh kepada Hinata, istrinya.

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata tersenyum, manis.

Mereka berdua menonton televisi bersama setelah mengarungi acara pernikahan mereka yang sangat itu masih sore..

"Pemirsa kekerasan dalam rumah tangga terjadi lagi. Kali ini korbannya pria berusia 23 tahunmeninggal kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya.."

"Ihh" Hinata melihatnya agak ngeri.

Tit Tit Naruto yang paham akan istrinya itu segera mengganti channel tetapi acaranya juga hampis sama

"pemuda ini dikenali dari klan Uchiha bernama Uchiha Sasuke.. sepertinnya ia dibunuh oleh istrinya sendiri melihat beberapa bukti kuat disini.

"Jangan-jangan.."

lalu Naruto beserta istrinya pun melihat acara itu dengan seksama

"Akan tetapi pemirsa, sungguh tragis istrinya kelihatan telah lari kabur dari rumah ini pemirsa"

"Siapa istri Sasuke kejam sekali?" Naruto masih memfokuskan televisi itu., lalu dilihatnya Hinata rupanya telah tertidur pulas dibahunya.

"Ternyata kau kelelahan ya" kata Naruto tersenyum penuh arti (bukan menyeringai) lalu ia gendong Hinata ala bridal style ke kamar tidur.

:

:  
><strong>KEBENCIAN atau KASIH SAYANG<strong>

:

:

**Seminggu telah berlalu...**

TING TONG TING TONG

"Biar aku yang membukakan" kata seorang Maid dirumah Naruto pada teman sesama Maidnya.

...

"Tuan Uzumaki ada tamu untuk anda" Maid itu memberitahu Tuannya.

"Siapa?" taya Naruto sambil memakai jas hitamnya hendak berangkat ke kantor.

"Saya kurang tahu dia wanita" jawab maid seadaya.

"Ya sudah kembalilah bekerja aku akan kesana" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

...

"Kau?" Naruto menebak ternyata tamu itu...

"Ya Naruto, ini aku Sakura Haruno aku ingin minta maaf padamu" jawab Sakura tenang dan ramah.

"Masuklah" kata naruto mempersilahkan masuk tamu wanitanya.

"Terima kasih" Sakura tersenyum, tetapi ada yang mengganjal dalan senyumannya.

"Dimana istrimu?" tanya Sakura sok tidak tahu.

"Hinata-chan sudah berangkat dari tadi, aku juga sebentar lagi berangkat" jawab Naruto datar.

"Naruto-kun?" kini Sakura tak tanggung – tanggung mendekati Naruto dan terus berjalan mendekatinya.

"Berhentilah memanggilku begitu Sakura, kau tahu kan sekarang aku sudah menikah dengan Hinata-chan" Naruto menjawabnya ketus.

"Naruto padahal kau dulu selalu ingin berkencan denganku, ayo Naruto ajaklah aku sekarang hiks" Sakura langsung menghamburkan dirinya ke Naruto dan langsung menangis di sana di dada bidang Naruto tanpa basa – basi.

"Maaf Sakura, aku tidak bisa aku sudah beristri sekarang sadarlah sekarang bukan dulu lagi, LEPASKAN SAKURA" Naruto mencoba melepas pelukan gadis yang sempat tinggal di hatinya itu, akan tetapi entah kenapa cengkeraman Sakura makin erat bahkan Naruto kuwalahan sampai jatuh ke sofanya.

"NARUTO-KUN jadikan aku istri mu ceraikan saja Hinata bodoh itu!" Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto merayunya dan menghasutnya.

"AAPAA ? KAU BILANG TADI BODOH? KAU LAH YANG BODOH SAKURA, KAU SEHARUSNYA SADAR JANGAN BERKHAYAL!" tak tanggung – tanggung Naruto mendorong gadis itu tetapi Naaruto sungguh sial.

"Naruto hiks hiks, aku aku mencintaimu tolong balas cinta tulusku ini!" Sakura memang terdorong tetapi dasinya ditarik Sakura yang sedang duduk di sofanya secara tak langsung, dan posisi mereka tertukar Naruto menghimpit Sakura, tetapi tangan Naruto mencengkeram pegangan sofa itu, agar ia tak menyakiti Sakura, ia tahu ini salah.

"LEPASKAN SAKURA ! JANGAN BERBUAT SEPERTI INI" Naruto berteriak panik akan apa yang terjadi.

"NGGAK KAU HARUS MENERIMAKU" Kini Sakura benar – benar meletakkan harga dirinya sebagai wanita ke dalam bara api membuangnya membakarnya begitu saja. Sakura langsung menarik – narik Naruto yang diatasnya.

"TIDAKK SADARLAH SAKURA..." Naruto memcoba memperingatkan wanita yang entah kenapa menjadi bernafsu seperti itu.

"Naruto" Sakura membisikkan nama pemuda itu tepat ditelinganya.

"Aku tidak bisa, lepaskan segera Sakura.. atau..?" Naruto mulai mengancam.

"Atau apa Naruto..?" Sakura mengedipkan matanya, genit

.

.

.

"ANGAT TANGAN !" tiba – tiba beberapa Polisi datang menodongkan pistol pada mereka. Sontak Sakura segera melepas dasi Naruto dan Naruto segera bangkit berdiri , Sakura pun sama.

"Pak Polisi, Naruto dia .. dia tadi ingin mem.." Sakura memulai memanipulasi dan memutar balik kenyataan.

"CUKUP NONA JANGAN BERGERAK!" Polisi itu berjalan menuju Sakura dan segera memborgol gadis pink itu.

"HEI apa – apaan i ni seharusnya kan Naruto yang diborgol kenapa aku?" Sakura meronta merasa tidak adil.

"SUDAH CUKUP kejahatan anda Sakura!" tegur salah satu polisi.

"Maaf pak Polisi memangnya apa salah Sakura?" Naruto ingin tahu dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Maaf menganggu Tuan Naruto, tetapi ini tak ada hubungannya dengan anda.. Dia telah membunuh Sasuke" polisi itu menjelaskan.

"APAA! Tega sekali kau Sakura!" Shock itulah wajah Naruto sekarang.

"Permisi Tuan!" kemudian dalam beberapa detik polisi itu menyeret Sakura pergi.

Polisi itupun membawa paksa Sakura. Di saat terakhir Sakura sempat berucap saat di pintu masuk ruang tamu Naruto.

"AWAS KAU NARUTO ! JIKA AKU SUDAH BEBAS AKAN KUBALASKAN !"

"Anda tak mungkin bebas Sakura karena kejahatan anda sudah melampaui batas, paling ringan hukuman anda seumur hidup dipenjara" polisi itu menjelaskan sambil menyeret Sakura keluar dari kediaman Namikaze. Sedangkan Naruto masih berdiri shock di dekat sofa tadi.

...

"Naruto-kun?.. tadi Sakura kan a ada ap apa?" tanya Hinata terbata – bata karena bingung sambil berjalan menuju suaminya.

"Hinata-chan itu tadi.. Sakura telah membunuh Sasuke" Naruto menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya padaa Hinata yang terlihat kacau dan kusut sekali pakaiannya.

"APA?" Hinata seakan tak percaya pada apa yang telah terjadi.

"Hemh, lho kamu ko' pulang lagi ada apa?" Naruto sedikit heran, padahal Hinata sudah bilang kalau dia berangkat lebih awal hari ini.

"Itu berkas birunya ketinggalan" Hinata mencoba beralasan.

"Owh.. kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat bersama- sama saja , aku juga akan ganti pakaian kelihatannya ini sudah lusuh gara – gara betina bejat itu" kata Naruto sambil meraba jas yang ia kenakan beserta dasinya yang kotor dan melenceng.

"Naruto-kun.. baiklah, jangan bicara begitu dia kan juga manusia" Hinata agak sebal jika ada seseorang mengejek orang lain meskipun orang itu adalah Naruto, orang yang dicintainya.

'Hinata-chan, kau memang baik hati.. coba saja.. jika kau melihat kejadian tadi..' batin Naruto agak khawatir lalu jika dilihat dengan jelas Hinata seperti baru saja menangis.

"Hinata-chan kamu tak bohong kan kau sepertinya baru saja menangis katakan saja tak apa?" Naruto meletakkan tangan kanannya ke pelipis Hinata, mata shappire itu memandang sedu sang lavender yang trlihat sayu.

"I.. Itu aku sebenarnya melihat tadi terima kasih Naruto-kun sudah menolak Sakura" jawab Hinata sambil menunduk agar samar wajahnya yang memerah bisa sedikit tersembunyi dari Naruto.

"kau melihatnya.. maafkan aku Hinata-chan,"kini Naruto memeluk istrinya itu, hangat.

"Ti.. tidak ko' Naruto-kun tak bersalah jadi tidak perlu meminta maaf"jawab Hinata sambil menggeleng tand bahwa ia serius.

"Terimakasih Hinata-chan, Aishiteru yo" bisik Naruto pada Hinata yang masih dalam pelukannya.

"Aishiteru mo, Naruto-kun" Hinata membalas pelukkan Naruto.

Sebenarnya Hinata bukan karena masalah itu saja menangis saat...

:

:

**FLASHBACK ON**

**Beberapa menit saat Sakura belum memencet pintu kediaman Namikaze itu...**

**Di taman yang luas sekali nona muda Namikaze Uzumaki Hinata berjalan hendak menuju mobilnya**

**Tiba-tiba ada seseorang dan menyeretnya dan membawa ke semak - semak sepi...**

:

:

**SREET**

"Eh kau siapa?" setelah Hinata didorong sampai menempel ke tembok yang banyak semutnya, ia bertanya pada orang yang menyeretnya.

"Oh sudah lupa ya gadis bodoh!" Sakura memamerkan seringai yang sering ia gunakan saat sekolah seingga membuat Hinata lebih cepat mengingatnya.

"SAKURA?" Hinata mulai menebak siapa gerangan wanita di hadapannya itu.

"Ya.. kau tahu aku kesini akan meminta pertanggungjawaban suamimu itu.. jadi kau jangan ganggu ya?" ancam Sakura pada istri sah namikaze Naruto.

"Pertanggungjawaban apa Sakura?" Hinata yang tak mengerti mencoba mengklarifikasi.

"Masa' wanita sepertimu tak tahu sih maksudku.. dasar aku sampai lupa kau kan idiot!" Sakura makin memojokkan Hinata ke tembok sampai beberapa semut yang berjalan disana mati satu per satu.

"Tak mungkin Sakura pasti berbohong kan!" air mata Hinata mulai bercucuran, haruskah ia percaya pada Sakura, padahal selama ini Naruto selalu setia padanya.

'hehe bodoh sekali wanita ini baru dikatakan itu saja sudah menangis.. tentu saja aku berbohong hihihi' Sakura membatin menyeringai.

"Tidak Aku serius!" kata Sakura serius, tetapi Hinata dapat mersakan tekanan di mata Sakura, dimana Sakura seperti tertekan sesuatu.

"Tak mungkin Naruto melakukannya.." Hinata berkata sambil sesenggukan, ia masih berpegang bahwa Naruto selalu setia dan dapat dipercaya atas janjinya pada Hinata.

"Kau ini aku bilangin nggak percaya terus sih." Sakura mulai bosan meladeni Hinata, sehingga ia tinggalkan nona muda Namikaze itu menangis di antara semak – semak sedangkan ia sendiri membersihkan pakaiannya yang sempat kusut dan kotor dan bergegas menemui Naruto.

**END FLASHBACK**

**:  
>:<strong>

KEBENCIAN atau KASIH SAYANG

**:  
>:<strong>

"Hinata bajumu ada banyak semutnya" Kata Naruto sambil memungut salah satu semut yang merayap di pakaian Hinata.

"Eh masa'?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Iya ini buktinya" Naruto menunjukkan semut hitam yang telah ia punggut itu.

"kalau begitu aku juga harus ganti baju juga" kata Hinata refleks karena tak mungkin kan ia memakai baju bersemut bisa – bisa ia gatal – gatal terus seharian di kantor.

"Apa Sakura melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Tidak ko'" Hinata mencoba menyembunyikan masalahnya akan tetapi sinar matanya tak bisa berbohong.

"Kau tidak berbohongkan Hinata-chan?" Naruto melihat dalam – dalam mata lavender sang istri.

'Hinata-chan padahal aku tahu mungkin dia telah mengancmmu tadi.. kau memang baik sampai menutupi seperti itu..'

"Aku tahu kau bohong.. Kalau begitu ayu kita ganti bersama – sama!" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai aneh.

"EH?.. ko." Hinata merasakan tangan Naruto mulai mengangkatnya.

"Hee.. tak apakan aku sekarang kan sudah menjadi suamimu hehehe, lagipula pakaianku juga sedikit kacau dan kotor" Naruto dengan sigap menggendong Hinata ala bridal style.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata sedikit meronta – ronta.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kalung tak penting lagi bagi Naruto, lalu Naruto juga sudah tahu sebenarnya gadis berjubah itu Hinata.. Rupanya Hinata sudah mengakuinya...**

**END_ KEBENCIAN atau KASIH SAYANG**

**BONUS OMAKE bagian satu :**

Di rumah Sasuke...

"Hei Sakura-chan temani hik aku hik yuk hik" kata Sasuke menuju istrinya itu.

"kau mabuk lagi ya dasar" Sakura memarahinya.

"Hik tidak hik kok hik hik" sasuke mulai mendekati Sakura.

"Ck gara – gara perusahaanmu bangrut sekarang kita jadi miskin.. Bodoh kau!" sakura berusaha bangkit dan berdiri.

"Sudahlah ayo sayaaaaang" Sasuke memeluk Sakura sekuat tenaga, wanita Sakura hanya menggeliat geliat diperlakukan seperti itu.

"NGGAK GUA CAPEK TAHU. LOE ITU GAG MALAH PERGI CARI KERJA MALAH KAYA GINI" Sakura berhasil melepaskan pelukan suaminya itu, kemudian ia menghempaskannya.

"Oh JADI BEGITU HIK HIK SINI KAU BIAR IKUT KUBUNUH SAJA" Sasuke semakin tak tahan, ia kemudian mengambil pisau buah yang tergeletak di meja depan televisi.

"JADI KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU LIHAT SAJA SIAPA YANG MATI" sakura sudah mencapai tingkat amarahnya, kemudian hendak melawan Sasuke.

Mereka bertarung habis – habisan, sampai ruang keluarga tempat televisi itu berada hancur, berantakan, lalu darah Sasuke maupun Sakura memuncrat kemanapun dari ruang keluarga, kamar tidur sampai kamar mandi...

"Hei buka SAKURA sayaang!" Sasuke menyeringai dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

"TIDAK hiks hiks, aku tak mau! Sasuke kun maafkan atas kesalahanku saat bicara tadi, aku hanya bercanda kenapa,, KENAPA kau menganggapnya serius Hiks hiks?" Sakura dduk terkulai lemas dibalik pintu dalam kamar mandi itu, sambil memegangi tangannya yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan cairan merah itu.

"APA ? Benarkah Hiks Hiks ?" Sasuke masih mabuk

"I Iya"

"Baiklah, aku sekarang membuang pisaunya tetapi keluarlah sayaaaaang!" kata Sasuke yang masih mabuk membujuk Sakura keluar, sambil melempar pisau yang dipeganginya, tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

**KREEK**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka sedikit lalu munculah sosok Sakura yang ketakutan.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura masih agak takut mendekati suaminya.

"Kemarilah sayang!" Sasuke merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Sakura pun keluar dari kamar mandi, yang langsung disambut pelukan mesra Sasuke dengan ganasnya.

"SASUKE HENTIKAN"

"Tidak" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"A.. apa yang hiks hiks kau lakukan hiks?"

"Ayolah kau tahu kan seperti biasa?"

"Tidak bisa Sasuke, sekarang a hiks hiks ku hiks hiks kan sedang hiks hiks!"

"TEGA sekali kau pada suamimu ini ha?"

"Bukan begitu bukan hiks hiks hiks hiks"

"AKU TAK TAHAN dengan SIKAPMU...!" Sasuke masih mabuk, mungkin dia tak sadar telah melakukan apa dan kenapa pada Sakura.

"MATI KAU!" Sasuke menerkam Sakura, mencekik leher wanita muda itu sampai mereka terguling-guling jatuh.

"Hosh hosh! Lep..as k..an eh Sa.. su.. ke..!" Sakura sudah hampir kehabisan nafas, tetapi ia melihat benda berkilau itu, pisau tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

JREBB.. dengan sigap Sakura menusukkan pisau itu ke dada Sasuke yang berada diatasnya. Membuat lelaki itu mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"A apa yang kau lakukan hik hik?" Sasuke masih sedikit sadar, sambil menahan sakit di dadanya yang tertusuk pisau.

"Maa.. hiks Maafkan a.. ku.. Sasu..ke!" Sakura segera berbalik meletakkan kepala Sasuke di pangkuannya, menyesal.

"Sakura.. ap.. apa yang. terjadi?" Sasuke mulai agak sadar dari pengaruh alkohol sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau mabuk.. hiks.. maafkan aku!" Sakura mengelus kepala Sasuke ddengan segala penyesalan yang telah ia lakukan.

"Sakura, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf aku yang membuatmu begini.. aku yang membuatmu sengsara akibat bangrutnya Uchiha Corp." Sasuke memeluk sakura dengan tanpa ia sadari ia pun ikut menangis.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan.. jika kau ingin bahagia lupakanlah aku.. kejarlah kembali orang itu"

"Tidak Sasuke.. Aku hanya mencintaimu"

"Aku tahu aku juga mencintaimu Sakura.. tetapi supaya kau bahagia.. hanya si bocah kuning itu harapannya" sasuke mengatakan keinginan terakhirnya karena tusukan itu sangat sakit sekali, dan Sasuke juga belum tahu bahwa Naruto telah menikah.

"ta tapi.." Sakura masih ingin menjelaskan sayangnya perkataan wanita pink itu tertahan oleh seseorang.

"BODOH.. Sulit sekali kau mati!" Tiba – tiba ada sosok lelaki muncul ke ruangan itu sambil membawa pedang, bukan pedang kayu tetapi pedang sesungguhnya bagaikan pisau yang panjang.

"I.. Itachi kau masih hidup" sasuke melihat orang itu, tak lain adalah Itachi sang kakak yang telah lama menghilang setelah menghancurkan Uchiha Corp dan menghilang di hutan belantara, kini ia kembali.

"Tentu saja bodoh, aku akan menghabisimu" Itachi berjalan menuju Sasuke dengan seringaiannya yang menakutkan.

"Ti..tidak akan kubiarkan" Sakura mencoba melindungi Sasuke.

Bertarunglah Sakura melawan Itachi. Pertarungan yang sengit kaena Sakura merupakan seorang yang terampil seni pedang dan judo. Sedangkan Sasuke ia tak bisa melakukan apa – apa, luka yang ada didadanya terasa sangat menyayat tetapi lebih lagi saat ia melihat Sakura terpojok tapi apa daya lelaki emo itu tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Lalu saat Sakura hampir menyerang Itachi dengan pedang milik Itachi sendiri, saat tuannya pedang terpojok. Itachi menarik paksa sesuatu yang tak berdaya guna menjadi perisainya.

SRETTT

JRASSSHHHH

"AKH"

"SSAASSUKKE KKUUUUN!" Sakura berteriak histeris manakala yang terkena pedang Itachi itu suaminya sendiri yang tengah lemas dan ditarik Itachi untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Matilah Uchiha Sasuke ditangan Sakura Haruno secara tak sengaja. Dan Itachi kabur dari tempat itu, akan tetapi hidupnya pun tak lama karena terburu – buru tiba – tiba saat menyeberang ia tak tahu ada rel kereta api.. BRRRRR BRRRRR Ikut matilah Itachi menyusul adiknya yang telah menghadap duluan.

Di rumah Sasuke.. Sakura masih menangis, dalam tangisannya ia sempat berucap

"Baiklah Sasuke kun aku akan memenuhi permintaan terakhirmu, Aishiteru-mo. Meski aku tahu aku akan menyakiti mereka untuk kebanyak kalinya"

:

END OMAKE 1_CHIMERA

:  
>:<p>

**BONUS OMAKE bagian dua :**

Seorang terdakwa Sakura sebenarnya hukumannya tak seberat sampai tembak mati ataupun seumur hidup karena pembunuhan itu secara bukan direncanakan jadi mungkin hanya puluhan tahun saja akan tetapi Sakura yang tahu hukumannya ringan jika ia mengaku sebenanarnya. Sakura mengakui bahwa kejadian itu direncanakan dan Itachi pun ikut dalam perencanaan pembunuhan berantai Sakura, karena menurut Sakura dengan mengakui seperti itu ia akan dipercepat untuk menghadap Sasuke yang telah menantinya. Ia terkena sanksi tembak mati, tetapi disaat terakhirnya ia tersenyum 'Sasuke aku akan menemuimu sekarang' batin Sakura sembari menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Kabar itupun sampai dimuat di koran dengan headline "**Tersangka Pembunuhan Berantai Tersenyum Manis di saat Terakhirnya".**

Saat Naruto membaca surat kabar yang memuat berita itu sempat berucap "Sakura bahkan tak pernah memberikan senyuman itu pada orang lain, senyuman itu hanyalah untuk Sasuke, semoga kalian berbahagia di surga". Hinata yang ada disampingnya tersenyum dan mengangguk tanda sependapat dengan Naruto.

**END-OWARI-FIN**

**Arigatou dah mau baca v^o^**


End file.
